Soul Catcher
by Shadow Kissed Chris
Summary: The life of a vampire is a wonderful one. Just ask Bella. And she works for the Volturi, where she found a place she fit. But when her world is threatened, she goes on a mission to save her species. But what she finds isn't what she's looking for
1. Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately enough. However, the plot is all me! Hope you enjoy it! By the way, in my other story, Cantante, I do dedication questions at the end of each chappie, which means I ask a question, be the first to answer INCLUDING and enthusiasic review, and the next chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like the first chapter! Btw, this chapter takes plave before Bella moves to Forks, she is sixteen, and has just graduated gr. 10 in Pheonix.

BPOV

I was so dead. In more ways than one. Why did it have to be me? Why was I unlucky enough to be chosen out of all the toursits at the clock tower tonight watching the fireworks? I had come to Volterra, Italy on summer vacation with my mother,

Renne, because I'd been on the gr. 10 honour roll. We had arrived yesterday, just in time for the celebration tonight. It had been my mothers idea to come see the fire works at the palazzo dei priori, where, of course, I had gotten hopelessly lost in

the crowd. I would never find her. I stayed and searched for my mother in the surging crowd, desperate to find her. I decided to go back to our hotel room. She had to come back sometime, didn't she? I'd meet her there.Little did I know I'd

never make it. I pushed and shoved my way through the trong of people watching the end of the display to a dark alley leading to a side street that would bring me to our hotel. I started into the mouth of the alley, passing a garbage can on my

way. All of a sudden, I met something press into the middle of my back. I froze. A voice came from behind me, speaking in a language I didn't know, and he pressed the gun harder into my back. I didn't move. He grabbed my arm and spun me

around, slamming me into the brick wall of the alley. Suddenly, the gun was in my face. He was whispering again, and he gestured to my purse. Damn him, he wanted my purse. He probably thought I was some sort of rich tourist. But I could see it

in his eyes - when he had what he wanted, he would shoot me. I couldn't be aloud to live. A plan quickly formed in my mind. But I would have to act quickly. I sighed and quickly slipped my purse strap from my shoulder, holding it in my hand. I looked

up, and before he could even register the half determined, half scared expression on my face, I shoved the heel of my hand up towards his face and into his nose. He staggered backwards and I bolted, dropping my purse, as the man cried out,

already behind me. I was half way down the alley when a wild shot rang out behind me. Half a second later, a blinding pain pierced me through my back, hitting a lung. It would take me hours to bleed out, but I would die eventually. I hit the ground

and rolled to the side, into shadow. Pounding foot steps passed me, and I could see through my red washed vision it was my killer. More footsteps followed, chasing, but none stopped for me. By the time light of day found me, I would be dead. I

could feel the wound clearly now. It had been through and through, the bullet exiting through my rib cage. The pain seared along the trajectory, a brurning tunnel trough my torso. But I couldn't die. I needed to look after my mother. I was too

young, only sixteen! I tried to stand up, but only got to my knees before a wave of dizziness pushed me back down. So I began to drag myself along the ground. But after only a few moments, pain from my open wound forced me to stop.

Thousands of tiny black dots began to cloud my vision. I sighed my last breath of relief, and closed my eyes. It felt like only seconds later when I felt a sharp pain slashing my wrists and throat. I screamed, wrenching my eyes back to look at

whoever had cut me. It was a man, with black hair, wearing a long shapeless black robe. He was kneeling beside me. His face was analyzing. Analyzing me. Something about his demeanor struck fear into my almost dead heart. And then the

burning began. It coursed through my veins like liquid fire, burning me from the inside out. And so I began to scream. The man quickly picked me up and then we were flying. The scream of the wind past my ears mingled with my shrieks of pain.

And then we were indoors, out of the cold night, and I was lying on a flat surface. But the fire didn't stop, and niether did my sceams. The man left me alone. For three days, he left me alone, and for three days, fire burned through my body, changing

it. On the third day, the promise of a new beginning hung in the air. The pain began to fade to a dull ache, and I sat up. A mirror hung in the wall across from me, and the girl inside struck me senseless. She had long, thick, luterous mahogany hair

that hung strait to the middle of her back, her skin was pale, but instead of pasty, it looked silky. She was slim, but with well defined muscles. And lastly, I noticed her brown eyes slowly fading from a deep brown to bright ruby. She was flawless. She

was beautiful. She was me. I don't know how long I sat and looked in that mirror, but by the time I was able to look away, the pain had left my body. I clasped my hands and gasped. My skin was hard. I stood up and looked down at myself. I was

still wearing the shirt from three nights ago, the bullet hole through the front stained with blood. I was amazed. I should be dead. Why wasn't I dead? It was then that I first became aware of the presence. I saw her silvery shoes standing a few

feet from me. I looked up to see her staring right at me. And I nearly died right there. It was me. Only it wasn't. She was wearing the same clothes as I was, minus the bullet hole, and she was looking at me mournfully. The only difference was her

eyes, which were the original brown. But what was she? She looked as surprised as I was.  
"Um, hello?" I said. "Who are you?" My twin looked like she was about to have a heart attack right there.

"You can see me?" she asked. "Of course I can see you, I'm talking to you, aren't I"  
"Well, y-yes, I guess you a-are," she spluttered. I croseed my arms.

"So? Who are you? And why do you look like me?" I asked her.  
"Oh, Bella, I'm you," she said. My arms dropped and my eyes widened as far as they would go. "What do you mean, you're me? I don't have any sisters, let alone a twin! Why are you glowing? Who are you? What are you," I asked, scared now.  
"I'm sorry, Bella, perhaps I should have explained. Bella, I'm not your sister or your twin. I'm your soul. History has labeled us as ghosts, or the souls of the dead who have unfinished business. However, it's slightly different for me. I - that is, we - stand at a cross-roads. You have a choice to make, Bella, and that will decide weather or not I stay or go"

I just stared at her. She couldn't be serious. But her words didn't seem ridiculous to me. The way she said them rang with truth, a truth I couldn't deny, no matter how much I wanted to. "So, I am dead?" I asked. She looked unsure for a moment before nodding.

"But please, let me explain. What you've become, it has no place for a soul. I can't stay. But depending on your choice, I can stay with you like this until your conciousness leaves your body. However, if after five years, you don't change, I will move

on. I will be damned." Her words scared me. I was dead, but I wasn't. How could I exist without my soul? I didn't know, but apparently I was doing alright right now. I nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, ok. But what will I call you? I can't call you Bella," I said. Her smile widened.  
"You can call me Izzy," she answered. I smiled as well. I was my name as well, but not. It was perfect. It was then that I

heard a key jingling in the lock on my door. The knob turned and the man who had saved me walked in. He turned to me.  
"Hello, he said pleasatly, "My name is Caius. Welcome to Volterra."

A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter in the new story, and while writing, I got to thinking. Edwards always freaking out about his soul, right? So, I'm writing a remedy! I hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know how I'm doing. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't bother continuing this story, which is sad, becuz I really want to right it. I will write one more chapter, tho, but only one. K, this chapter dedication question is... What are the names of the three men Carlisle stayed with while in Volterra? I've already given you one, so don't diappoint me! Plus, bonus points for whoever can tell me what a 'lemon' is when writing fan fic. Ok! See you in the next chapter.


	2. Caius

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot, which is one of my better story ideas. I'm glad you guys liked it enough to review. And I've decided to plow ahead with this story anyways. So here's the second chapter, which is dedicated to...fallingtonowhere! I'm glad you liked my story! Now, here we go!

_"But please, let me explain. What you've become, it has no place for a soul. I can't stay. But depending on your choice, I can stay with you like this until your consciousness leaves your body. However, if after five years, you don't change, I will move on. I will be damned." Her words scared me. I was dead, but I wasn't. How could I exist without my soul? I didn't know, but apparently I was doing alright right now. I nodded, and she smiled._

_"Well, ok. But what will I call you? I can't call you Bella," I said. Her smile widened._

_"You can call me Izzy," she answered. I smiled as well. I was my name as well, but not. It was perfect. It was then that I heard a key jingling in the lock on my door. The knob turned and the man who had saved me walked in. He turned to me._

_"Hello, he said pleasantly, "My name is Caius. Welcome to Volterra."_

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. So I settled on the obvious.

"Um, yeah, thanks. And, uh, thanks for saving my life," I said. Caius smiled.

"Yes, well, I did save you for a reason, young lady," he replied. The inflection in his tone told me that it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart.

"Right, and that reason would be?" I asked, a little bit scared of the answer. I mean, come on. I could have been some freakish science experiment. That was likely, based on the fact that whatever he had done to me had cast my soul straight out of my body. Caius looked mildly miffed. Probably because of the way I'd addressed him.

"Well, I see I have more explaining to do than I thought. But first, I would like to know your name," he said. I stared up at him incredulously. He'd saved my life and didn't even know my name!?

"It's Bella," I said. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch I'd been lying on. I sat, while he stood in front of me, seeming to organize his thoughts.

"Bella, you aren't human anymore," he said bluntly. I stared at him for about five seconds before I burst out laughing. Not human!? This guy was insane.

"Not..human?" I managed to gasp. "Whooo. Ok, I don't' know what drugs you're taking but that isn't possible. I mean, I'm no animal, in case you missed it. What else would I be?" I looked up at him, waiting for him to be serious. But his expression told me that he was being serious. My smile instantly dropped.

"Oh, crap." He nodded, a small, humorless smile playing on his lips. I looked at my soul. She nodded as well, looking at me sadly.

"Oh, crap!" I said again. "Oh, k, if I'm not human, what am I?" I asked.

"You, Bella, are - have become - a vampire," Caius said. The urge to laugh again bubbled up in me, but something in my gut told me there would be no punch line.

"A...Vampire? Are you serious?" But I could tell he was. And he explained. He told me of the thirst, what my new, unavoidable diet was, what would happen if I stood in the sun, my strength and speed, not needing to sleep and not being able to cry. And the cherry on top, immortality. It didn't sound too bad, except for the whole killing people art. But he'd forgotten to mention the whole soul seeing part. What the heck was with that?

"Um, thank you for explaining, Caius, but you forgot something. What with being able to see ghosts? Surely that causes dietary problems? I mean, seeing the souls of the people you kill, that must make for an awkward situation afterwards. And the people must be pretty pissed. How do you deal with it?" Caius looked at me like I was some sort of freak. Not that I wasn't. I mean, he'd tossed my soul from my body, probably expecting it to fly into heaven or fall to hell, and changed me into some nightmare from a Brothers Grimm faery tale. On top of that, my soul didn't go to kingdom come or the fiery realm of Hades, but instead appeared to be stuck in limbo until I made my oh so important decision, which would curse me to hell or deliver me to heaven. Yep, it didn't get much freakier than me. Of course, he was exactly the same as me. But older. His soul hadn't followed him in. Whatever his choice had been, his decision had been made. Abruptly, he broke into a wide smile, as though I had just announced Christmas would be held five times every year.

"What was that, Bella? What did you say?" he asked, his smile still in place on his face.

"The souls. Why can we? And doesn't it make killing people difficult?" I repeated. Honestly, he couldn't just tell me? He was not normal. Then again, he was a vampire.

"Alright, Bella, I think it's time I told you why I saved you. As you can imagine, my instinct would have been to kill you. But, when we are changed, certain human abilities are changed with us, magnified, you could say. I can hear any thought anyone has ever had when I have some sort of physical contact with them. Which is why I saved you. When I touched you, I couldn't hear your thoughts," he said.

"You couldn't hear me?" I asked. "But you said you could- Oh. It's me. So you saved me because you couldn't hear me?"

"Exactly. I knew there was something special about you. I knew that whatever had allowed you to be immune to my powers would somehow manifest itself. Not everyone can see souls Bella. In fact, as of right now, you are the only one who can."

A/N: I was going to keep going, but as I typed those words, I realized that would be an awesome place to end. Anywho, in the next chapter, you can expect a jump, which means I will be jumping the time ahead in the story. Don't worry, it's only a few weeks. Expect an update SOON! And, the dedication question for this chapter is…..what are the two names of the volturi gaurds that find Bella and Edward in the clock tower alley before Edward steps into the sun? Looking it up in the book is NOT cheating. Good luck, and see you in the next chapter.


	3. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, and this is the first time of gone off on my own story completely

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, and this is the first time of gone off on my own story completely. I hope you like it! And, by the way, apparently I made a mistake when I said it was Caius who can read minds by physical contact. In point of fact, it's Aro. But, for the sake of my story, it will remain the Caius is the one with this power. Sorry! As well, this chappie is dedicated to...fallingtonowhere! Thanx for the tip! 3

Previously, on soul catcher: "Alright, Bella, I think it's time I told you why I saved you. As you can imagine, my instinct would have been to kill you. But, when we are changed, certain human abilities are changed with us, magnified, you could say. I can hear any thought anyone has ever had when I have some sort of physical contact with them. Which is why I saved you. When I touched you, I couldn't hear your thoughts," he said.  
"You couldn't hear me?" I asked. "But you said you could- Oh. It's me. So you saved me because you couldn't hear me?"  
"Exactly. I knew there was something special about you. I knew that whatever had allowed you to be immune to my powers would somehow manifest itself. Not everyone can see souls Bella. In fact, as of right now, you are the only one who can."

I've been with the Volturi for three years now, and it feels more like home than anything ever had, even when I was human. Back then I was clearly different, I'd never quite fit in. Now, I had never fit better. My power was as valuable if not more than Jane, who had gotten over her initial jealousy of me and had become something of a little sister. I had become one of the permanent guards of the Volturi, but had never gotten over my habit of informally addressing the five members of apparent vampire royalty. They were always simply, 'Marcus, Caius, Aro, Amanda and Kira' to me. In my opinion, Christine and Jocelyn, two other members of the permanent guard recently added had the coolest powers. They were only fifteen when they were changed. Aro and Kira had gone out on a walk when they'd come across the two girls. Kira's ability was to see if a human would have a talent when they were changed. She'd seen the two girls and got them to come back to Volterra with them and changed them. In the beginning, they were angry at what had happened, but they soon found out, as I did, that the pro's way out-weighed the cons. Christine's ability was mind-speaking and hearing. She could talk to someone with her mind and hear their reply. It would come in handy. Jocelyn's power was pyrokenisis. She could set things on fire with her mind. Like Jane, they also quickly became my little sisters. But the coolest thing yet was my twin. But only I could see her. Still, she was always there, offering advice, helping me out, and reminding me of the dead line. See, she wasn't really my twin, but my soul. When I'd been changed, she said she'd been replaced by something that that now resided inside me. She'd gone on to explain that a choice I would make would determine whether or not my soul would be damned to hell or be able to reside inside me once again. It's been three years, and she's still hanging around, so I've either not chosen or chosen wrong. I have two years left before she says she'll wait for me in hell. I could see Christine and Jocelyn's souls as well, hanging around, because they couldn't see them. Their souls had four years left. The only other member who still had a soul was Gianna, but she only had three months left. Whatever her choice, she had chosen wrong. The beginning had been rough for me, as it had been for Christine and Jocelyn. At first I was reluctant to attack humans, people I had come so close to being a couple nights ago. But as soon as the sweet, sweet aroma reached my nose, it drew me in, wrapped almost tangibly around me and pulled me closer, until, suddenly, my mind went into a frenzy and instincts kicked in. I didn't see it as murder, but as a need that had to be filled, a hunger that needed to be satisfied. Like humans killed cows for food, I, being higher up on the food chain, had every right to kill and feed to sustain myself. Christine and Jocelyn, too, were reluctant to feed, but I was there to help them, just as Jane was there to help me. That was how we became closer in the beginning, by helping each other. At first, Jocelyn didn't believe the way I did, she felt that it was murder, and I was there to hold her while she cried about what she had done. But we stuck together, always. When one of us was down, we helped each other up. Christine had helped me more times than I could count. All in all, the life that I had known when I had a heartbeat was nothing compared to the heaven I now lived in. I was reclining on the couch in my room, gazing out the window, when I heard a voice in my head.

'Marcus, Caius, Aro, Amanda and Kira want to see us,' Christine spoke into my mind.

'Alright, I'm coming,' I answered in my head. I knew she heard me.

'Don't take too long or Caius told Jocelyn she had permission to burn down your door,' she replied playfully. Grumbling, I got up and walked to the door, opening it and going into the hall. Christine, Jocelyn and Jane were there, waiting for me so we could walk down to the round room together.

"They have an assignment for us. Together," Christine said, sounding mildly surprised.

"What is it?" Jocelyn asked. I, too, wanted to know what it was.

"I don't know," Christine answered. "They're blocking their minds. We're going...to have to leave...somewhere in the states... Ugh, that's all I can get. Sorry guys."

"It's ok," Jane answered. "We'll find out soon enough. When I asked someone what Jane's power was, they just told me not to make her angry. But she was always so quiet and so...so devoid of emotion. I didn't understand it. She seemed so sad. I decided I wanted to see her smile, so I befriended her. It took a month and a half, but she finally smiled. It was a turning point for us, where we stopped being friends and came one step closer to being sisters. She told me as soon as I began to talk to her what her power was, that she could hurt people with one thought, and how almost everyone avoided her for it. It almost put me off right there, but I knew I wouldn't be able to live with this girl looking so forlorn. When Christine and Jocelyn were changed, Jane and I helped them, and they became our sisters as well. We'd arrived at the wooden door to the meeting chamber.

"Let's go," Christine said. Sometimes her ability to know something before everyone else was a little annoying. She pushed open the door, and we all filed inside. Like me, Christine also had a habit of addressing the Royalty members informally, something that hadn't stuck with Jocelyn. They'd given up trying to get Christine to call them 'Master or Mistress' after six months as opposed to my year and a half.

"Welcome, children," Aro greeted us warmly. "As someone may have told you," he glanced pointedly at Christine, who looked like she would have blushed if possible, "We have an assignment for you four. There's been a rash of killings in the west of the United States. There is a family of nine there of our kind who we suspect of the murders. We need you to investigate. If it's not them, find out who it is, and eliminate them. If it is this family, they must be destroyed. Be warned, they are formidable. They too, have powers. One can influence emotions, as well as feel what others are feeling. Another can read minds." Christine started when she heard this. This could be trouble.

"Another can predict the future," Aro continued. There was an audible gasp from all four of us. They would know we were coming, then.

"And one more has telekinesis. This is an extremely dangerous mission, which is why not one of you are going alone, but all together. You will leave now. The destination is Forks, Washington. You will take a plane there, which leaves in one hour. No slip-ups until you are out of sight of humans. I'd like to see you all come back in one piece, so please be careful. Now, please, go change into civilian clothing and go meet the plane. Good luck, and do not under-estimate them. They are every bit as strong as you are and will not hesitate to attack. I suggest you do not hesitate either." We nodded and turned to leave, exiting through the wooden door and walking back up the hall to our rooms, stopping outside mine briefly.

"Wait," Christine said. "The Cullen's. That's who we're looking for. The one who's an emotional wreck is Jasper." That's Christine, always so sympathetic. "The psychic is Alice. The one with telekinetic powers is called Jesse. And the mind reader," her lips curled in slight irritation as she said his name, "Is Edward."

'Edward is mine,' she added in her thoughts.

"What if it isn't them?" I voiced aloud.

"Then fine, but if it is, he mine," she insisted. "Understand?" We all nodded. "Anyone else want to make a call?"

"I want Jesse," Jane said, I small, diabolical smile playing on her lips.

"Jasper," Jocelyn said, also smiling. Despite being the most guilt ridden about her new diet, she seemed to enjoy her duty with relish.

"And I'll take Alice," I said. We smiled and parted ways, me going into my room and the other three carrying on down the hall. My spirit drifted in after me, seeming to be happier than in the three years she's been cast from my body.

"What's got you all worked up?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled brilliantly, pure happiness bursting from her.

"Your time is almost up, and I'd thought your choice was made. Now it will be contested, another choice for you to make. It's the same as before, but this time, it will be clear." I just stared at her.

"Um, ok. Anyways, I've got to get changed, and get going, so no more riddles, ok?" she nodded.

"Good." I quickly threw on some clothing that would be acceptable in today's day and walked outside to meet the girls. I have to say, we looked fabulous.

"Alright, girls, let's go kick some butt," Jane said. And with that, we walked off to the airport, and to destinations unknown.

A/N: Ok, I officially love this chapter. Yes, I'm talking about The Cullens, but I did add two characters. If you can tell me why you think I did, I'll give you a cookie. The civilian clothing the girl changed into are on my profile! Go check them out. Yep, I'm in love with this chapter. It's the best I have ever written for any story. I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. K, the dedication question is... for the "Quote of the Day, which is the first quote Rosalie says that is used? Ok, I'll update soon, plus I need another cool name for the other added character. He will be fifteen, as well is Jesse. Hope you still love me, even though I added characters into our fave fam. And Remember kids, review!


	4. Cullens

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight, but this plot is actually one hundred per cent mine.  Ok, this chapter is dedicated to...fallingtonowhere, with an honourable mention to Fallen. Angel. Promoted. Devil, for getting the bonus question! Anywho, I love this story, so on with the chapter!

"Your time is almost up, and I'd thought your choice was made. Now it will be contested, another choice for you to make. It's the same as before, but this time, it will be clear." I just stared at her.

"Um, ok. Anyways, I've got to get changed, and get going, so no more riddles, ok?" she nodded.

"Good." I quickly threw on some clothing that would be acceptable in today's day and walked outside to meet the girls. I have to say, we looked fabulous.

"Alright, girls, let's go kick some butt," Jane said. And with that, we walked off to the airport, and to destinations unknown.

The ride in the airplane was challenging, especially for Christine and Jocelyn, the newest of our group. They sat in the middle of the seats, between Jane and I. The moment I stepped into the airport, venom had coated my throat, and the thing that had replaced my soul told me to go kill people. But I resisted. I needed to. Just because I worked for the Volturi did not mean they would hesitate to kill me if I became a threat. But I was not the only one having trouble. We all were. But we all held hands, silently encouraging each other to stay strong. The fifteen hour flight from Italy to the States was the most torturous thing ever in my existence. Everywhere I turned, the sweet aroma of warm blood wafted up my nose and drew me in, begging me to taste it, just taste it. Eventually I had to stop breathing, and I don't think I was the only one who did. But I noticed something strange myself. Since I'd been changed, I'd never left Volterra, so I hadn't been around humans for three years. But what was odd was that every single one of them had an odd glow to them. My twin told me it was their souls, still residing in their bodies, until death would they part. When we finally stumbled off the plane and out into the fresh air, it was so much easier. In inhaled, greatly relieved that I hadn't slipped and that I'd made it here fine. That's when Christine stiffened beside me.

"Two of _them _are here!" she hissed under her breath. That's when I noticed a beautiful blonde vampire and a tall, dark vampire approaching us.

"Rosalie and Emmet," Christine whispered us their names. But I was frozen. _Because they were glowing just like the humans!_ They still had their souls?! Why? Why did they, when I still had mine floating around!? What was that!? It seemed that whatever their choice had been they had chosen right.

"Hello," The big man said. Whoa. He looked like a serious muscle builder. "We understand you've come to see us."

"That would be right," I said to him, looking up to meet his eyes. The blonde woman seemed slightly sad when she saw us.

"So young," she murmured, "Come on, let's go then." She turned and walked quickly towards the parking lot, towards a bright red convertible.

"Isn't that a little noticeable?" Jocelyn muttered to me.

"It's not her fault," I whispered back. "It's a really fast car. We like going fast." In the end, Jocelyn, Christine and I all sat in the back, while Rosalie and Emmet sat in the front, Jane sitting between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce our selves. My name is Rosalie, and that is Emmet," Rosalie said.

"We already-" I began.

"Thank you. Our names are Christine, Jocelyn, Jane and Bella," Christine pointed out to them.

'I didn't want to explain how we already knew their names,' Christine mind spoke to us, 'I figure there's no need for them to know what we can do just yet. It might be good to have the element of surprise.' I kept silent and watched the trees fly by outside the window. We arrived at their house in twenty minutes, thanks to the speed at which we were driving. It was a beautiful, three story mansion, with a wrap-around porch on the front and six large maple trees shadowing the massive front lawn all the way up to the front door. I could hear a stream bubbling somewhere around the back. Rosalie drove up and parked in a large parking garage that also housed a black Mercedes, silver Volvo, a yellow Porsche and a Massive Jeep Wrangler.

"Come on, ladies, let's go inside," Emmet said, climbing out the convertible after Rosalie. We followed them into the house, through the garage door, and into the front hall.

"They're here," Rosalie said, as though there were people in the room that didn't already know. Suddenly, seven other vampires were there. The two oldest seemed to be the leaders of this strange coven. The male seemed about thirty, and he was holding hands with a female who had caramel coloured hair.

"Welcome," The man said, "My name is Carlisle, and this it Esme, my wife." We all started when he said that. His wife? That was a new one on me.

"Hi!" A small, pixie like vampire with short black hair said, "My name is Alice, and this is Jasper, my boyfriend," She said. My eyes got even wider. What was wrong with these vampires? They were all _together. _Vampires were often too volatile to last long like that. Even the Volturi were only together for convenience sake.

"I'm Edward," a Tall male said. He had bronze coloured hair, and my god, he was gorgeous, even for a vampire. Whoa. If I'd had a heart beat, it'd be pounding right now.

"I'm Jesse," A boy who seemed to be about my age, maybe a bit younger, with blonde hair said.

"And I'm Danny," said a boy about the same age as Jesse with brown hair.

"Hello," I said. "My name is Jocelyn," She began.

"My name is Jane," Jane introduced herself.

"I'm Christine," She continued.

"And my name is Bella," I finished. "I am curious, how did you know to pick us up at the airport?" I swear everyone's eyebrows rose at the same time.

"Oh," Carlisle said, "We thought you would have been informed about some of our...abilities. Alice can see the future and told us you would be coming." The little pixie smiled. Gr. That would make fighting her more difficult if it came to that.

"Interesting," Jocelyn said. "Any other abilities in the family we should know about?"

"Well," Edward said, "I can read minds, Jasper can influence emotions and Jesse has telekinetic powers. Of course, you already know about Alice."

"I see," I said. "So I suppose you know why we're here then?"

"Yep. The Volturi sent you to investigate the killing spree. Can I just say it wasn't us?" Emmet said.

"Sure," Jane said. "But we'll be investigating anyways."

"Can I ask a question?" Jesse asked.

"You kind of just did," Jocelyn said. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Shoot," she said.

"Why'd the Volturi send you?" He asked.

"What do you mean, why did they send us?" Jane asked indignantly. "We're the best there is, that's why."

"You mean the best the Volturi can do is a couple of girls? Come on. You're not even a teenager yet," Danny said. Oh. My. God. It's like he was asking us to kill them right there.

"Are you seriously questioning our ability to kill you where you stand," Christine asked, eyes narrowed, voice practically shooting ice. Jesse actually took a step back.

"Well, it's just that Emmet could probably take you all right now. No offense or anything, but he's never been beaten. Especially not by a couple of girls," Jasper said. Hm. It sounded like they were questioning our ability to kill them.

"What, do you want us to prove that we can?" I asked.

"Sure," Emmet said. "Let's go, right now. One at a time, in the back yard. First one into the stream each time is the loser. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jane said.

A/N: My God, forget what I said before about being in love with the last chapter, in in love with this story. K, the next chapter, I think, is going to be fluff, bonding stuff. Which is wierd, seeing as they're supposed to be killing each-other. Anywho, prepare for a switch up of POV later on in the story. Anywho, the dedication question is...which hand did Bella break when she hit Jacob in the face? Yeah, random. Anyways, I love reviews. They make me update faster. If you love this story, review it. Till the next chapter!


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sad as that is. Yep, that's why my name ain't on the cover. Oh well. That's ok, cuz this is my first completely original plot. Ok guys, my other story, Cantante, is in dire straights. I'm holding it for review ransom. I need six more reviews on that story, guys. So give it a read, and review plz. And, if you like this story, review plz. And, I read your reviews, I know you are anticipating this as a great battle scene. But remember, they're not going to let the Cullen's know just how good they are. It will give them the upper hand in other fights. But I promise, I swear, I will put in a real fight scene, powers and all. Again, this chapter is dedicated to Fallingtonowhere. And, this is from Bella perspective, right? So no, Bella doesn't know them Because remember, she lived with her mother until she was seventeen, and I changed her at sixteen. As well, he father works in Chicago instead of Forks, so this is all new to her. Anyways, read on, and please review.

"Are you seriously questioning our ability to kill you where you stand," Christine asked, eyes narrowed, voice practically shooting ice. Jesse actually took a step back.

"Well, it's just that Emmet could probably take you all right now. No offense or anything, but he's never been beaten. Especially not by a couple of girls," Jasper said. Hm. It sounded like they were questioning our ability to kill them.

"What, do you want us to prove that we can?" I asked.

"Sure," Emmet said. "Let's go, right now. One at a time, in the back yard. First one into the stream each time is the loser. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jane said.

We all filed through the huge house and into the back yard, walking down to the u bend curve in the stream.

"Alright," Emmet said. "Who goes first?" We all looked at each other. Then a voice sounded in our heads.

'It doesn't matter, but we should probably all lose,' Christine silently spoke to us.

'What!?' Jane responded. 'But then they'll think the Volturi is a farce! We can't let him win.' That was Jane, always the competitive one.

'But, should it come to a battle, we will have the upper hand. They will underestimate us, and we will have a better chance,' Christine replied. You had to hand it to her, she had the battle tactics down.

'Fine, but I get Emmet if it comes to that as well as Jesse. Got it?' We nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I'll go," Jane said, sounding a little irritated. She looked so tiny next to Emmet's bulk. I hoped he didn't hurt her too badly. He smiled.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Positive," she spat back. The rest of us sat in a semi circle, from river bank to river bank, forming a ring. The two slowly circled each other before Emmet dashed forward. Jane appeared to panic for a moment before feinting to the left, towards the stream, then stepping to the right. That move almost sent Emmet tumbling into the stream in his own accord. At the last moment, he twisted around and, moving like a cobra, grabbed Jane and sent her tumbling into the stream. She came up sputtering and gasping for breath.

"I want a rematch!" she demanded. Emmet looked like she was about to taunt her, but Jocelyn quickly interceded.

"Ah ah ah, Jane. You've had your chance. It's my turn now" She quickly got up and faced Emmet in the ring.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her. Jocelyn's only response was to nod, then lunge. Emmet easily side-stepped her, her hands streaking past the place he had been standing only moment's before. She landed in a crouch and whirled around, ready to leap again, but instead found Emmet charging her. He struck her like a freight train, shoving her, too, into the stream.

"I thought you were supposed to be the best," Jesse scoffed as Jocelyn climbed out of the stream.

"We are," I replied. This was not good. Christine was up next, and she was known for her competitive streak. She wasn't going to be able to hold back.

"Then why am I kicking butt?" Emmet asked. "I know it's not real, but don't go easy on me."

"Ok," Christine said, and with out warning, she jumped up and slammed into Emmet, shoving him back towards the stream. He kept going back on his own momentum until, with a splash, he fell in. Jane, Jocelyn and I cheered. We couldn't really let them think we were total push over's. Then again, that was a total sneak attack. Still, it was funny to watch.

"No fair! I wasn't ready," Emmet protested. Christine stifled a laugh.

"Well, if it were a real battle, which you insisted I pretend it was, why would I have waited till you were ready?" she asked. I looked over at Emmet's family. They, too, seemed to try to be holding in laughter. That's when I locked eyes with Edward. He seemed about to bust. I couldn't hold it in. I exploded in laughter, falling back on the grass. Edward was laughing, too. Everyone was, except Emmet, who was still sitting in the stream, a dumbfounded expression on his face. We finally got back under control and Christine walked over to help Emmet out of the stream, holding out her hand.

"I'll go again, if you want," Christine said. Instead of responding, Emmet grabbed her hand and yanked. With a terrific scream, she went plunging into the stream next the Emmet. That sent us all into another round of laughter.

"Fair is fair, I suppose," Christine said as they climbed out of the stream. It was my turn. Now I was a bit scared. This would be my first fight. I got up and stood across from Emmet, and smiled. He smiled back. Then he charged me.

A/N: Ok, I know it's short, and it was going to be longer, but I decided to split the chapter in half. I'm sorry, but it means I already have half the other chapter finished. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and the dedication question is...What is the last quote of the day? I mean word for word.


	6. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but this plot is mine. All mine, for once  Damn, it's been a while, but I just really needed to add some stuff to Cantante, so go check it out, it's one of my best stories. Ok, this chappie is dedicated to...bella almost Cullen. She's definitely Cullen now! Sorry for taking forever guys. The truth is I lost the other half of the chapter. But no worries, this one is so much better. Man, I absolutely love, love, love this story! K, here we go!

I without a second thought, I lunged over Emmet's back and landed in a crouch, much like Jocelyn had, but this time I expected what was coming. I whirled around to see Emmet coming at me, a snarl ripping from his throat. I growl of my own tore through my chest and I feinted toward the stream before jumping to the right, almost sending him tumbling into the stream again. I circled around the edge of the ring of spectators as Emmet regained his balance and I sank into a crouch. This time, I was the one to lunge first. I was a split second from swiping his feet out from under him when he disappeared. Suddenly, I felt his hand wrap around my ankle and yank me back. With a small grunt of effort, he lifted me over my head and tossed me into the stream. I came up sputtering for air to everyone's laughter.

"You-you should've seen your face!" Edward was gasping. I smiled and climbed onto the bank of the stream, wringing water out of my hair.

"I can't believe the Volturi sent you," Danny said. Jocelyn's head shot up indignantly.

"What do you mean, us?' she asked. All laughing ceased.

"Well, I mean," he floundered, "That Emmet beat you all so easily. There's nine of us and four of you. Do you honestly think you could win if it came to a fight?" Christine smiled mischievously.

"We have a few tricks up our sleeves," she replied, red eyes glinting dangerously. Across the circle, I noticed Jesse smiling like it was his birthday. Perfect.

"I suppose we should get you all some dry clothes," the older female – Esme- said. Jocelyn nodded gratefully, and everyone got up and began walking back toward the house. I waited until I was the last one to leave, everyone talking in groups, with me at the back, trailing along behind everyone. My soul floated along beside me as we walked back, smiling.

"Look," I began talking to her. She turned and looked at me. " Is it possible for you to talk to other spirits?" She smiled.

"Oh yes, of course. I can talk to any spirit, anywhere, heaven or hell," she replied.

"That's wonderful," I said. "Look, I need you to talk to the spirits that were killed here. Find out who, or what, killed them. Can you do that?" She nodded, disappearing. Good. At least something productive was being done today. If it was the Cullen's, we would attack. No holds barred this time. A tap on my shoulder made me whirl around, a hiss slicing up my 

throat before I saw who it was. Oh. It was Edward. He looked amused, as though I couldn't have killed him even if I wanted to. Right.

"Did you need something?" I asked coldly. He looked surprised at my tone, as though getting my ass fake kicked would make me suck up to him. Please. The Volturi didn't suck up to anyone.

"Oh," he said, caught off guard. "No. I was just wondering how you were doing over in Italy. I mean, you're obviously not from there. I was just curious about your story, was all." Now it was my turn to be surprised. The enemy cared. That was different.

"Oh," I began. "Well, I was visiting three summers ago, and I was watching the fireworks display at the clock tower with my mother." I trailed off as the memory of that night came back clearly to me, the only one of my human memories that did.

"Yes?" Edward prompted. I looked down, embarrassed.

"My mother and I got separated," I continued, remembering in perfect detail what had happened. "I decided to go back to our hotel and wait for her. I'd decided to take a short cut through an ally. But I was shot but someone who tried to steal my purse. Caius found me then, and changed me, and I've been with them ever since."

I looked up and met his eyes. They seemed to be filled with sadness and, if I wasn't mistaken, pity. He raised his hand brushed it lightly against my cheekbone. I stiffened.

"So young," he murmured. "That is a very sad story, Bella." He dropped his hand and began walking. It was a few moments before I could get my legs to do the same. What had just happened? Looked after him, walking alone, a solitary figure against the grey sky, then beyond him, at his and my families retreating figures. They were all talking-_together. _Christine and Jesse looked like they were having a heated debate, Jocelyn and Danny we walking together, their hands brushing together sometimes. And Jane was walking with Rosalie and Emmet. Together. Suddenly, I felt very alone. What had we gotten ourselves into?

A?N: Guys, I am so so sorry that this took so long. I hope the romance is moving along too quickly. Let me know if it is. I really really love this story, so review if you love it , too! K, the dedication question is...What would Bella's child's name be if it were a boy? Whole thing, peeps. K, next chappie coming up soon! Promise!

Shadow Kissed Chris


	7. Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. It's true, I'm a writing machine. I think I'm trying to make up for those 2 weeks of vacation  Funny stuff. Anyways, here we go, another chapter. Enjoy the effort.

When we reached the house, Alice grabbed mine and Christine's arms, and Rose grabbed Jocelyn and Jane's arms and began dragging us up the large stair case that dominated the west side of the room.

"Come on!' Alice said, yanking us up the stairs, Esme following behind us. I sighed and picked up the pace. I followed Alice into her room and over to what I could only assume was her closet. The fact that it had two doors worried me a little. When she threw open the doors, I just about died. Again. The closet was filled with clothes and was twice the size of her bedroom. In fact, I had a suspicious feeling that I was standing in what originally intended to be the closet. I shot Christine a desperate glance, which she totally missed. She was too busy ogling the clothes. Of course.

'_Clooooooooooothes' _The word entered my head, saturated with a want so intense, I almost began to want them too. The uniform we had to wear as part of the Volturi guard always drove her nuts. The chance to get into some fairly recent styles sent a need shock wave through her body so intense it made me want them too. Oi. Alice danced into the closet and began pulling mountains of clothes off the racks and stacking them into Christine's arms, who had followed Alice into the massive room.

"no, not that, this won't do," Alice muttered as she walked around the room. "Oh, god no, that just won't work." I sighed and walked in after them as they disappeared around a corner. I turned the same corner just as an item of clothing came flying at my face. I grabbed it before it hit me or fell, slinging it over my arm. Five minutes later, I had enough clothes to run a store in my arms and Alice was finally finished, closing the doors to her closet big enough to get lost in. I dumped the pile on to the end of her bed and Christine dropped her load at the top of the bed.

"Alright, ladies," Alice said. "I have complete faith in your ability to pick something out that works, so I'll leave you alone to decide." With that she smiled and pranced out of the room. Ugh. Christine was already sifting through her selection of clothes. I groaned internally as I turned to my mountain of clothes and began searching through it. In the end, I settled on a pair of jeans and baby doll top. Christine had decided to take the higher end route and decided on white tank top with lace along the bottom, a dark pink roll over boat neck sweater, and pair of dark wash flare jeans.

I walked into the bathroom to change while she stayed in the bed room to change. I locked the door behind me and began to peel off my wet clothes, draping them over the side of the tub. What was going on here? Were we not supposed to be investigating them? They could have murdered a bunch of people! They may be a threat to our entire existence! And yet, the more time I spent with them, the harder it would be to kill them. I sighed and pulled the jeans on and top on, then began towel drying my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom two minutes later, Christine was waiting by the door for me, tapping her foot impatiently. I frowned.

"Why didn't you just go down without me?" I asked. Christine looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Two words," she said darkly. "Sneak attack." I just looked at her, amused.

"Wouldn't you be able to tell if they were planning a sneak attack?" I asked. She was shaking her head before I was even finished.

"Not when their blocking their thoughts," she said, turning and walking out the door. I stared after her. No matter what had just passed between our two families, nothing had changed. We were still the good guys, and they were still the enemy. And that was never going to change.

A/N: Alright, since I wrote two chapters in one night, the dedication question from the last chapter also applies to this one. So, answer it, and the next chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Till possible tomorrow!

Shadow Kissed Chris


	8. Guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly. But it's k, cuz I got this to keep me (and you) happy! Awright awright! Here we go!

I quickly followed Christine out the door and down the stairs where the Cullen family was waiting, and my eyes immediately found Edwards. That's when I noticed something strange. Instead of the usual burgundy I was used to, I was met with a soft gold. How could I not have noticed? It was my job to notice anything and everything. And yet something as simple as eye colour had slipped passed me. I repressed a self scolding growl and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, going to stand by Jane, who had already come down with Jocelyn. It was she who spoke next, deciding our next course of action.

"We will go out and investigate the deaths," she said coldly, not meeting Rosalie's eyes.

"We've wasted enough time here already." Without another word, she began to walk toward the door, before a voice stopped her.

"Wait," Carlisle said, blocking our way. A small snarl slid between Jane's lips, and I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"We would ask that you don't hunt in the immediate area," He continued, seemingly unaffected by Jane's response.

"We need to remain as inconspicuous as possible." I nodded. He stepped aside and we continued out the front door. We went out a little ways before turning to each other to plan.

"We split up," Jocelyn said matter-of-factly. I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," Christine said. "I don't trust them to stay put either while we're out investigating their crime." She said it like she had no doubt they were the guilty ones. But what if…

"I agree," Jane said.

"Alright," Jocelyn said breaking away from our group and moving towards the high way. "I'll go north."

"I'll go east," Jane said, already running, but her words easily reaching back to us.

"I'll take west," Christine said, moving off as well.

"And I suppose I'll go south," I said to no one in particular, turning around to go into the forest behind the house. I ran, exhilarating in the rush of the wind against my face and the power of my leap as I jumped the small stream behind the big white house. Within seconds I was far into the forest, relishing the feeling of nature at my back. That's when I saw it. The old, gnarly oak tree, its branches twisting up toward the sky like groping fingers. I smiled and leaped onto the lowest branch, which looked as though it were made for sitting on. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and propped one foot up on the branch, letting the other hang off and swing beneath me.

"Izzy," I whispered, calling my soul to me. She materialized on the branch beside me in a second, a worried look on her face.

"What is it," I asked, slightly worried now myself. "What did you find?"

"Oh, Bella," she said, sighing. "There's just so many." She said. She looked like she would've cried if she could. "They're so scared and confused. They have no idea what happened to them. The only thing they no is that something attacked them. There was so much pain, like a fire burning slowly as they died. And …it seems the Cullen family was the ones who did it." I shuddered. And then it dawned on me. We had split up. There was two of them for each one of us, plus one. And we had split up. If they came for us, we'd be dead in seconds. We were so foolish. I quickly shut out everything around me and attempted to send a message to Christine, willing her to hear me. But she wasn't listening. Of course not. Not when she was working. She wouldn't want the extra distraction. There was only one thing to do. I had to go myself. I had to get to them. I would go to Christine first. She would be able to warn the others faster than we could travel to them. I quickly jumped down from the branch and prepared to run when it happened. I was suddenly in the middle of a swirling vortex of souls, like a tornado, with me at it's centre.

"You!" they shrieked as they whirled around me, an unearthly chorus of cries and screams. "You can see us! You can help us!" I tried to back up, but everywhere I turned there was more spirits.

"I-I'm trying," I stammered. This was the first time since turning I had ever been truly scared.

"Not good enough!" They moaned, tightening the circle. "Not good enough."

"Please!" I yelled over the wind. "Please, let me alone!" It was as if they didn't hear me.

"Not good enough!" They shrieked one last time before swooping down me, knocking me to my knees. I gasped as they touched me, tore at my skin and hair. They could hurt me! And they were. And, for the first time since I'd woken up a vampire, I felt cold. I felt their pain and confusion, their agony and sorrow as they touched me, as though I were a sponge, soaking up their feelings.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get away. But they followed, inch by inch as I crawled across the ground.

"Stop!" But they wouldn't. I let out a wordless shriek and dropped, quivering on the ground as they continued to attack. Suddenly, a growl sounded in front of me and I looked up in time to see Edward leap through the swirling vortex and land beside me, but I couldn't stop screaming. I another snarl from both Edward and the spirits made me shudder. And just as suddenly as they had appeared, the ghosts were gone, leaving me shaking beside Edward. I drew in a shaky breath and opened my eyes to see Edwards hand half extended towards me, as though her wanted to help me but was unsure if he should. I sob escaped my chest and I flung myself into his arms, needing to feel, for the first time in three years, safe, to be told it would be alright and to just hold on to something stable. For a moment, I didn't feel anything. Then, slowly, his arms wound around my back and held me tight.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, his lips next to my ear. I shuddered and pulled back, afraid to get too close.

"I'm fine," I said, surprising both of us with my sharp tone of voice. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"I need to go talk to my sisters I said, turning away from him and beginning to run towards the west. He was beside me in seconds, keeping pace easily.

"Bella," he said, a mixed look of concern and irritation showing on his face. "Do not think you can simply leave without an explanation of what happened back there." I growled and pushed myself faster. Again, he was right there beside me.

"Bella," he said, the edge clearly evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Edward!" I snarled. "I just don't know. I was trying to talk to Izzy when I was suddenly attacked by those ghosts. I don't know why. I just know it happened." He grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. I was near to hysterics.

"Bella, things like that don't just _happen_," he said, staring into my eyes. "And who in the world is Izzy?" Oops. I'd slipped up. What was I going to tell him? Was I going to reveal my power, or lie?

'_It was him' _The thought snaked through my mind, and again brought back memories of demons attacking. _'His fault' _the voice came again._ 'If he hadn't attacked those human's, that never would have happened. He a murderer, a threat to your existence. Are you going to let him take you down with him when he and his family attack? You know they will. They're trying to lure you into a false sense of security. Don't Bella. Protect yourself Protect your coven.' _I shoved the voice away from me and did the only thing I could. I lied through my teeth.

"Izzy….was the….Bird I saw," I replied quickly, realizing he was waiting, rather impatiently, for an answer. He looked like I'd lost my mind.

"Talking to animals always calms me down," I explained sheepishly. His eyes softened.

"And I really don't know what that was," I added looking down. "I just know I don't want that to happen again."

"Me either," he admitted softly.

A/N: I considered writing more, but realized, as I often do as I consider my next step, that this was the perfect ending. Alright, no dedication becuz once again, no one answered the question. Sooooo, same d-question! Someone plz answer this time! K, Till the next chappie! Peace!


	9. Vow

A/N: Hey y'all!! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Soul Catcher! I'm so glad to be getting back into the swing of my stories! Alright! This chapter is from Christine's Point Of View, just so you know. Oh, My Edward, I just love reading all your reviews! You can't imagine how awesome it feels to read those, and know that people love the story, and they love your writing, and...just wow! I love you guys! Thanks so much, for loving it! I'm happy you do! K, this chapter is dedicated to Fallen.Angel.Promoted.Devil, for answering the dedication question correctly! Congrats! Btw, I'm adding another challenge at the end of this chappie, so be sure to check it out! Oh, and I don't own twilight. Thought I should put that in there. Maybe. Ok, here we go!

CPOV

What to do, what to do? Jane, Bella, Jocelyn and I had come to investigate the murders that threatened our existence, but how could I do that? The only one who could really find anything out was Bella, and her soul speaking abilities. The only thing I could do was examine the surrounding area for clues. Oi, I sounded like a poorly written Nancy Drew novel. I slowed my run and began searching the area. Vampires had definitely been through here before, but it had been a while ago. Their scent wasn't as strong as it would have been if they'd been here recently. Suddenly, a smell that made my throat burn invaded my nose and made me cringe. It was worse than were wolf. I shook my head, trying to clear the smell and stopped breathing as I moved forward through the underbrush. Even though I wasn't breathing, the scent still burned in my nose. My eyes would've watered if they could. I pushed aside a heavy branch and was met with the most horrible thing I'd ever seen, dead or alive. A pile of dead bodies lay decomposing in the small clearing, heaped upon one another. The ages and ethnicities ranged, showing no preference. I gasped in surprise, and stepped back as the stench of rotting flesh surged up my nose. The nature of what I was should have made me indifferent to such a large amount of death, but traces of my humanity still remained from my change. To be honest, this terrified me. I stepped back again and tripped, falling back. I kept staring at the bodies, unable to look away or close my eyes. I would never forget this. I never could. I felt myself shaking, gasping, going into shock. The bodies seemed to be reaching out to me, trying to grab me. I felt cold. They hadn't...they hadn't even done anything with the bodies. Just left them here for unsuspecting humans to find, the bite marks still evident on the throats. I heard something brush against the fronds behind me, but I couldn't make myself move, to attack or defend. For all I knew, it could've been the coven who'd done this, back to dump more bodies. And I couldn't move. But it wasn't. I heard a gasp behind me, and without thinking, I stood up and threw myself into the persons arms. Because I could not deal with the scene before me. I needed to be comforted. I needed to be held, and told it was alright, and just share the horror. The person I'd unthinkingly flung my arms around hesitated only a moment before wrapping their arms around me as well, and I instantly relaxed. I was still shaking but I felt better, comforted, as though everything would be ok, in the end.

"Christine, are you alright?" Someone asked. Jesse, I realized with a start. No. No, I wasn't alright. And then I completely broke down. I shook so much harder, and I started dry sobbing, clinging to him as though my life depended on it. He didn't hesitate to act. Without 

any warning, he scooped me up and began running. Three seconds later, I felt someone running beside us, but I couldn't move to see who it was.

"I'm taking her home," Jesse said, speaking to whoever it was beside us. "She needs to see Carlisle."

"She's scared," said the mystery companion. "No, she's absolutely terrified. Shaken, horrified, shocked, miserable. Furious" I realized that is was Jasper speaking as he listed off the turmoil of emotion I was feeling.

"Will she be ok?" Jesse asked as I whimpered into his chest.

"I don't know," was Jaspers simple reply. But I did know. And I wouldn't be ok. No until whomever had butchered those people was caught and dealt with. And suddenly, I reached a breaking point, where everything I'd just seen was shoved to the back of my mind, unable to deal with it. And that's when I noticed how nice Jesse's arms felt around me. Strong, and comforting, like he'd always protect whatever they guarded.

'Stop that!' I ordered myself. He could be the enemy. But right at that moment, that seemed hard to believe. It seemed so..._right _to be with him. I relaxed a bit into him, and suddenly, thoughts of death came rushing back. Because now I'd relaxed a bit, I could deal with them. But it was the anger that resounded through every fibre of my being. I would kill whoever had done that. They could've gotten me and my sisters killed. And all those people...too many. More than enough in the short time the murders had been occurring. Whoever had done that, would die. I would make sure of it.

A/N: K, hope you liked that! K, dedication question is...What is Renesmee's middle name? Also, bonus challenge...What song is this line from? "Hello there, Angle from my nightmare." That was the song I was listening to. I need band and title people! K, good luck, and until the next chappie! Enjoy!


End file.
